Glitches In Rome
by Nightingale13
Summary: What happens when a glitch strikes the animus while Desmond is reliving Ezio's life? This little peice of idiocy was inspired during my 9th grade Algebra class. Possibly more to come.


**The other day, I was sitting in Algebra class with my friends, and we were discussing interesting glitches in AC brotherhood. You know, since absolutely none of my friends have played Revelations yet. Depressing, I know. Anyhow, that conversation led me to this thought process,**

**What are glitches like in the animus for Ezio?**

**Thus, this composition was born.**

**I would say enjoy, but it is pretty horrid. xD**

**Nonetheless, enjoy~**

The sun slowly pushed itself over the tall buildings of Rome. The shadows forced themselves over the bustling crowds. Most everyone was relaxed by the growing figures. Only one man showed any resistance to the fact.

A man, probably in his 40s, ran down the small, cramped streets of Rome. He was huffing and puffing as he tightly rounded a corner. Nearly losing his balance and toppling over a worker taking a small sitting break.

"Hey! Guardalo!" The man spat in anger as he struggled to steady himself from the initial impact of the mysterious hooded man.

Ezio, the so called 'Master Assassin', did not even flinch in response. He was running for his life.

He desperately tried to scramble up the side of the building, he had no desire to face what was fast approaching his rear.

A snort broke his thoughts. Sadly, he was still dangling from the side, unable to pull himself up the rest of the way. He slowly looked over his shoulder. After all, Ezio believed that if you had to face your fear, you should at least face it slowly.

Towering before him, was none other than his white horse, Sea Biscuit. The horse wore a very stupid looking expression. Both eyes looking in odd directions, and his tongue rolling out of his gapping mouth.

Ezio shuddered. That horse never failed to creep him out.

He clenched the building for quite some time. Seemingly locked in a staring contest with the beast. Only, he was unsure if the horse was even looking at him. For all he knew, the horse could be completely unaware of his presence.

Finally deciding it was too stupid to realize he was there, Ezio quietly began to slip from the building. In an effort to remain unseen, he jumped of the building into a nearby haystack.

The impact was not very loud, but the noise Ezio made was.

Somehow he had managed to get hay right up his nose. Being only human, Ezio could not fight the urge to sneeze. Loudly.

Hay blew from the pile right after the sound of a small explosion. Limbs briefly flew about, as per the aftershock, but quickly hid themselves within the hay. Nearby citizens looked around, confused. One small child even started crying.

After the child calmed down, everything grew silent. So silent, that Ezio was sure that blubbering horse had taken his leave.

Trusting in his 'Master Assassin' skills, Ezio threw himself out of the hay pile, gracefully landing on his back in the process. The thump alone was loud enough to wake a small village, but Ezio did not dare think that the horse was completely aware now.

'Hmm.. that went so much better in my head.' Ezio thought to himself, eyes tightly shut from the impact.

After a moment or two, Ezio decided to open his eyes. What he saw however, gave him cause to want to pluck out his eyes right there. If only he had time to get his dagger...

The horse had bent himself over top of Ezio, leaving his horrid head dangling right in front of his face. Ol' Sea Biscuit still had his awkward eyes, looking every direction but the same.

Ezio flinched away, attempting to keep his face from Sea Biscut's.

They stayed like that for an eternity, it seemed. Ezio never moved. He was afraid to. After all, he was in the presence of a terrifying horse! The same creature that had run him over and dunked him in the fountain!

This horse was obviously insane. And that scared Ezio out of his new fancy white robes!

Sea Biscuit stood there a moment. He was still looking every which way, and his tongue remained out. But.. there was something different. The horse was not there. Not.. completely anyhow.

Suddenly, with frightening speed, the horse began to twitch. It was so violent and rapid, the horse simply stood in one spot and shook. After a few seconds of that, the horse threw itself at the building.

Unsure of what was happening, Ezio took that moment as the perfect time to escape. He was certain this was a nightmare, after all, what horse would throw itself at a building?

As if to drive his point home, the horse bounded of the building and threw itself at Ezio this time.

The horse landed square on the Assassin, knocking the breathe clean out of-

- Animus Re-booting -

Please wait...

Desmond miles stood the white area of the Animus. He was just as confused as Ezio!

He was attempting to relive his ancestor's adventures in Rome, when a horse at gone twitchy berserk and attacked him! Did they always behave that way in Rome? 'A glitch? Or did Shaun and Rebecca spike my drink..?' He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head when a voice spoke to him.

"Uh.. Sorry, Desmond. I think the Animus had some minor glitches..." That was Rebecca. Desmond could tell by the voice, and the tone of the apology. She was more attached to Animus then Ezio to women. She cared for that thing like it was her baby. Which in reality, she called it as much.

"Minor? Of course! It is minor for a sadistic twitchy horse to throw itself at Assassins and crush the life out of them. Am I right?"

Desmond curled his face into a frown, just to fight the laughter. That was Shaun. He could tell. The sarcastic nippy response of the British man never failed to leave him smiling.

"Ugh, guys. Come on. Let's just get Desmond out of there and give the animus a break!" That was Lucy. She was the mom of the group, keeping them all in line.

The white started to turn black as Desmond came to in the Hideout. He smiled to himself before he sat up. He had learned some knew skills today. Not only did he fully grasp the magic of poison, but he also learned a Master Assassin's way of avoiding a twitchy, spastic horse. That was sure to come in handy in the Templar-Assassin war.


End file.
